


The Great Green Tea Fail

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't even pretend to mess with Harold's tea, Finch is no dummy, Gen, John thinks he's clever, No one is more clever than Harold Finch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: John tries to pull one over on Harold... The tables get turned
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	The Great Green Tea Fail

**Author's Note:**

> I just got to thinking about how Harold would be one of those people that would go nuts if something they loved was not accessible for some reason or another. Then after I started it it unexpectedly went in a different direction. I hope it's somewhat enjoyable at least.  
> Comments are always welcomed and appreciated.  
> As always a special thanks to oddgit for checking me on my terrible grammatical errors, you're the best kiddo!

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Mister Reese!” Harold was in a frenzy. He’d just read that his beloved Japanese Sencha tea was no longer available after an unexpected tsunami washed out his favorite manufacturer’s fields.

He was searching all the cabinets in the library’s make-shift kitchen for a second time while John watched from a safe distance. “There’s no one else on the planet that comes close to what they can offer.” Harold sat down at his desk, completely disconsolate after having no luck finding more than one tin of the exclusive leaves stashed in a cupboard.

He leaned forward with his head in his hands, eyes shut tight in despair.

John never dreamed Harold would be so devastated over a joke.

After Lionel told him about a shop across town that specializes in elaborate pranks and how they can accomplish any kind of put-on you can come up with, he’d thought this was the perfect way to pull his partner’s leg.

But this reaction was extreme, even for Harold.

“Calm down, Finch. I think you’ll live,” John tried to placate him. He was now seeing that his idea had been a bad one from the start, “I’m sure you can survive on something else while their crops grow back.” John sat down next to him at the table and thought he saw something completely unsettling…

Was Harold _trembling_? Was that… was that a gasp he just heard?

John’s own blood pressure began to spike. “Harold?” John stood up quickly and put his hand on Harold’s shoulder, finding that he was right. The man was shaking… he was shaking _hard_ and his respiration was way off… _way_ off. He needed to do something fast.

“Finch!” John exclaimed, “Harold are you alright? Sit up, I need to look at you…” John chastised himself inwardly, ‘ _Why the hell did I have to think of something that involved one of Harold’s favorite beverages? How stupid of me!’_

“Here,” John tried to pull his partner away from the table as gently as possible in case he was having some kind of heart issue, “Come on, Finch. Let me take a look at your pupils.”

Finally, Harold sat back in his chair and grinned up into John’s overly concerned face before he broke into uncontrollable laughter.

John was shocked. He sat down heavily in his chair while he gaped at his snickering partner, waiting for an explanation. When Harold made no indication of letting up anytime soon, John had had enough, “Okay, you got me Finch. What the hell is so damned funny here?”

Harold wiped the moisture from his eyes while he finally settled down, “The look on your face,” Harold chuckled again, “You thought your little scheme would be a lot fun didn’t you?”

John stared with his mouth fixed before replying, “Obviously you knew it was coming,” he retorted annoyed. “How?”

Harold looked at him straight in the eyes, “I own the joke shop!” he roared in laughter again, “Everything that comes in goes through me first.” 

John’s jaw dropped in disbelief and he shook his head, watching Harold enjoying a laugh that was rightfully his before he joined in. “You got me.” He chuckled, “I’ve learned a lesson here, Finch.”

Harold quieted, “Oh?” he replied amused, “And what’s that?”

“Never try to get one over on Harold Finch when it comes to tea.”


End file.
